


鸱吻

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /乱七八糟写了很多 不太有逻辑 宝贝生日快乐我给你亘久的句读





	鸱吻

我叫程昭

/

灰茫茫的酒气卷上来，打了个转往我额上扑，实在是喝得不少了，我叹了口气打定主意这是最后一杯，提了提嘴角皱眉灌下去，呛得自己几乎要咳出半条命，这里还是太安静了，安静得有点过分，我勉强提力往视线更广阔的方向挪了挪，吧台、酒池、卡座，形形色色的人挤得满当，整个场子却寂静无声，我心里正存疑，一张张默然死寂的脸却陡然转过来面向我，我惊得踉跄连退几步，被冷汗激得梦醒。

无怪乎前两天朋友说我气色不好，我只觉得最近是忙了些，却不想现如今都做起噩梦了，我一边摇了摇头下床，灌进去大半杯冷水才觉得心绪稍稍下来，真是越活越回去了，我苦笑着咂了咂舌，梦里的一切仿佛还生动依旧，这冷水喝起来竟也跟酒似的，灰蒙蒙裹我一脸雾气，眼看也五点多了，我干脆坐下来慢慢平复，天渐渐亮了，有关于梦境的一切开始慢慢模糊，只是我想起那个酒吧还有那些面无表情的人，难免有了些惴惴不安。

这是我将要采访的那位歌手的新歌MV里的场景，与梦里的感觉相同，吊诡、昳丽、不羁且风格浓烈。

说起来也有趣，采访本就分成两个阶段，昨天我刚和他本人团队里的工作人员在线上讨论了一下相关的事宜，也是本着提前了解的心态在推荐之下去看了那支MV，晚上却就做了有关的梦，算是成全了我那一整天的有所思，也像是，某种预兆。

毕竟我今天就要看到他本人了我想，电脑右下角跳出邮件提醒的弹窗，我看了一会关掉，捏紧了杯子出神了。

我在这家纸媒做了快两年，还是第一次有这种独立采访的机会去对话一位大热的艺人，作为国内知名的杂志品牌，这次合作对我们双方来说无疑都很重要，在外界把登上我们杂志封面当做某个艺人的荣幸的同时，杂志方当然也需要并看重艺人本身的热度和表现力，精诚合作，互相成就，这个时候杂志的拍摄工作已然到了收尾阶段，那我这篇稿子，就成了最后的重中之重。

我打定主意起身点开了那封邮件，想着今天要进行的采访有点恍惚，却忽略了右下角一个新的窗口，不知疲倦地闪烁着发出荧荧的光。

事实上我最近的状态大概真的算不上好，那封邮件还是我一周之前设定好的工作日志提醒，我细细地看了一遍关掉，就匆匆赶去了约定好的采访地点，由于拍摄还没有结束，我先被他的工作人员请进了对话的房间，安放好录音笔又摸了摸领口上别着的麦，我扭了扭笔管就开始发呆。

脚步声起，我迅速收拾好手忙脚乱的思绪站起身来，莫名的紧绷到底还是让我有点慌乱，还没等抬起头就匆匆递了手出去，我心里暗暗叫苦，握手的时候不能看着对方的眼睛可是礼节大忌，也工作时间不短了，我迅速补救般直起身子，旁边就有了另一个声音插进来解围：“这是......这位是x杂志的记者——兆澄，采访时间一小时，大家，合作愉快。”

我猛地睁大眼睛。

人总是要出汗的，运动量大的时候，紧张的时候，还有遇到未知事情的时候，之前我可从来不知道自己能出这么多汗，我感觉自己每一寸皮肉都仿佛在收紧，一种微妙的排斥从头充斥到脚，我整个人变成一个矛盾的综合体，既定的现实和认知的错位开始席卷我大脑的角落，分秒之间带来一种荒谬的荒唐，我，不是我了。

我又看了一会镜子，站在洗手池面前开始发呆，我怎么......会叫兆澄呢。

有关于程昭的一切明明那么真实并具体，确切到毫厘毕现，但在或多或少带着颤抖的询问中，我却都得到了与我认知相悖的答案，这甚至难以归咎于记忆的失误，因为任何理由都显得荒谬怪诞，镜子里这张我熟悉甚至看到厌倦的脸，略带疲惫的眼神还有所有的细节，这些都昭示着我没有错，它们只是纷纭地涌过来，堆叠起来打败我。

采访被延后了半个小时，大概所有的人都在疑惑我到底出了什么事情，这样的杂志出来的记者怎么能这么奇怪外加不靠谱，我苦笑着定了定神，可不能落下一个不专业的印象啊我想，至少在“我”的记忆里，这次采访是最清晰且最鲜明的一件事了，不管是从什么时候开始的记忆，我都应该要先认真地去面对眼前的这件事，其他的都可以让步。

因为我的记忆告诉我，这次采访，对我来说非常重要，甚至重逾生命。

这种认识的嵌入没头没尾也突兀，但奇怪的是它自己在我的脑海里得到了十分有分量的认同感，甚至没有让我感到不适，我调整了一下长吸了一口气，一路道了歉匆匆回到了采访的地方，在要走近座位的时候放缓了脚步，我的位置对面采访对象已经落座了，正侧过脸在打电话，我徘徊了半天看到他终于放下了手机，才敢慢慢走近。

“不好意思......先生我这边出了一点小事情，真的抱歉浪费您的时间了。”难以想象，我竟然连采访对象的姓都忘记了，我到底在干什么啊我昨天不是还看过他的MV吗，我几乎想立刻扇自己一巴掌，回想这位的名字却暗暗叫苦发现毫无所得，事实上我调过来做娱乐版也是这半年的事情，之前做时尚版块的时候我根本不需要去认识娱乐圈艺人，谁劝的我说我做娱乐版也一定如鱼得水啊我竟然也记不起来了，这未免又让我哽了一下越发丧气。

或许我的样子看起来太像一个愣头青而不是资深首席，我听见对方的声音带着很浅的笑意：“没关系。”身边其他人的目光都或多或少带着探究，视线在我身上打着飘，是犹豫的表现，但与周围人不同的是，他的目光更温和也更坚定一些，丝毫没有因为我受到影响，我油然生出某种敬佩的情绪，也分明觉出，这是一种很让人信赖的姿态。

采访双方的情绪本就是在无形的博弈过程中分高下的，有时候达到一个迫问的节点，就难免要显出狼狈，看来今天这个人是我了，我暗暗吐槽，而这个时候他也转过脸来起身握住我的手，我这才有机会抬起眼仔细去打量他，但这一眼却出乎我的意料，薄薄的汗几乎就在一瞬间涌到了我手心，我甚至感觉整个人都僵硬起来。

鼻梁高挺秀气，眉宇精致锋利，这是一张漂亮到让人惊叹的脸，隐隐带着几分疲倦，但笑意很舒服，我几不可察地颤抖着抽回手，含含糊糊地也问了好，把湿漉漉的手心往身后抹了抹，潮湿的感觉却仿佛也同时冲上了我的眼睛，怎么......会是蔡徐坤啊。

竟然是蔡徐坤。

原来重要的不是这次采访，重要的是我要采访的这个人。

道理上我没有理由去认识蔡徐坤，对于一个在接触娱乐板块之前根本没有去了解这个圈子的人，有关于蔡徐坤这个人的概念好像是凭空出现在我的脑海中的，与此同时我甚至感受到某种微妙的痛感，只要追根溯源就好像触到伤处，我识相地置之不理，但我也分明隐约意识到一点异样，蔡徐坤身上隐隐带着几分我摸不清的脉络，好像存在着能让我理清这一切的破口。

这又是哪里得出来的火星结论我暗自摇头，但先前发生的事情到底在我这里存档变成了个疑影，我已经置身于一种谜团，没道理去纠结我还摸不清的东西，只是那一瞬间想哭的冲动虽然被我反应过来压下去，但也到底显出了几分狼狈，真的是莫名其妙，我想我的表情一定很扭曲，哪有第一次见面就泫然欲泣的道理，果不其然，在转身的时候我就听到了窸窸窣窣的低语声......还是装聋算了。

调整了一下灯光和角度，房间里除了蔡徐坤和我也就只剩下一位工作人员还有摄像师了，本来纸媒采访倒也不用进行录制，但杂志那边突发奇想，稍稍改动了一下采访计划，还是打算做成专题，视频材料后续会作为花絮放出，这是保持和延长这次拍摄热度生命力的技巧，我当然明白，也乐见其成。

其实这个环境还是很适合对话的，我缓缓地吐出一口气，灯光师的打光很巧妙，不会亮到让人感到不适刺眼，也不至于暗得让人思绪倦怠，我甚至想着想着在内心给对方点了个赞，也不知道我怎么也关注起这些琐碎的细节来了我暗自苦笑，大概还是有点紧张吧我想。

这个角度我正好看到蔡徐坤微微低头在听工作人员交代事情，垂下的眼睫翕忽扇动着，几乎变成翩飞的蝴蝶，映着白皙的侧脸投下阴影，看起来颇有几分惊心动魄，真是被偏爱的脸蛋啊，这样想着我在本子上写下几个字，在心底过了一遍关于他的东西，写写划划着也不禁流露出几分赞叹来，这个高曝光快节奏的新媒体互联网时代，得到关注实在是很容易的一件事，但要想从中突围并脱颖而出，却不是每个人都能拥有的际遇，或者说能力。

蔡徐坤算是个例外。

男团选秀节目中声名鹊起，在资本的拼杀博弈中孤身找到出口，听起来太过惊险也奇妙，可他偏偏就做到了，像是天生的热血漫剧本，人人都可以幻想，却只有极少数人能够兑现，在一开始的时候大概也没人会觉得蔡徐坤竟然会拥有这么多支持吧我想，想要被人喜欢其实是很难的一件事，被爱是一种天赋，而有些人天生就能得到，这些东西叠加起来，就成了优势，在我看来这个行业取利的更像是魅力，就是我再怎么不懂娱乐圈，我也明白这是一种资质，红的资质。

举个例子来说，我见过太多人昙花一现也见过更多人籍籍无名，很多人一朝风光无限，转眼间就能被遗忘，归于更长久的尘埃和空白，丰裕信息和选择的娱乐光鲜行业，很多爱都片刻短暂，甚至虚无到残忍，在有更多繁花似锦的时候，你想要一份安定的爱意就已经很难了，更不用提更多的稳定的喜欢，对于苦苦煎熬的人来说这可望不可求，而对于拥有过的人来说，这就更像是一种奢求，也是一种无奈。

所以，蔡徐坤拥有的一切都让人惊叹，他不仅走出了选秀节目的藩篱，甚至更长久地、也更热烈的被很多人爱着，以一种绝无仅有的姿态把自己的名字送到了更多人面前，如果没有一直关注过他的人也许会觉得这是一夕之功，只有看过这一路的人大概才能说他所有的得到，都合理、妥当，理所当然，恰如其分。

这才是让人赞叹的地方，我细细想了一遍，脸色也肃然起来，采访已然就要开始，我看着蔡徐坤坐直了身子，不巧，我的大脑无比分明地告诉我，我恰好就是个曾一直关注过他的人。

我对上蔡徐坤的眼睛。

蔡徐坤是一个很奇妙的人，在这样偶尔沉吟侃侃而谈的过程中，很轻易就看得出他的性格，温和也健谈，没有架子包袱也接得住，对话起来十分愉快，所以，如果不是了解过他的作品也看过他的舞台，我怎么也想不到那样极具浓烈个性和独特风格的音乐会是他的作品，这当然属于他的一部分，只是在当我看着他弯弯眼睛笑得很温柔的时候，还很难从他这样人畜无害的少年外表上提取出一点有关于独立音乐精神的认知。

我想这种刻板印象自然不只属于我一个人，大多数人总是吝啬给予期待或者信任，焦躁也傲慢，只言片语就完成无罪审判，好像把目光放在这样的年轻人身上就一定是一种浪费，大多时候渴望被理解或者期待被接受都太难了，因为要求别人总是没资格，所以不同的人之间的认识总是会有错位，会有不同程度的割裂与豁口。

而真正出乎我意料的是，蔡徐坤早看得透这一切，在不同的无因偏见面前，他也沉着并且通透得多，反倒是我出于这样那样的几乎可算得上偏爱的情绪，语气听起来颇有些愤愤不平，主观感性，个人情绪掺杂过多，我一边好奇地抛去问题，一边看着蔡徐坤有几分讶然的漂亮眼睛脸一热，苦哈哈地在心底想我今天大概是把专业素养都丢光了。

不过说到底，我自己也还是很好奇的，作为如今热度首屈一指的艺人，蔡徐坤身上出现了太多变数，他好像是注定要来改写很多东西并重新定义的，我不能囫囵地说他是一个反叛者或者缔造者，他所经历的一切都媾和着难以划分径明的特质，在很多方面都无法拿既定的框架去判断，作为一名职业记者，采访一位有丰富内容可挖掘的艺人永远都有着回归沟通本质的乐趣。

“在作为唱跳男团的一员出道一年以来，你一直很少综艺真人秀或者影视其他方面的曝光，是你主动的选择吗，又是出于什么样的考量呢？”我看向蔡徐坤，他这一年和各类综艺挂钩的曝光等同于无，为什么会在大热的时候做这样的选择呢，同样让人意外的是，不管是他还是他的粉丝，都格外沉得住气，听到这个问题他沉吟了一会，“老实说我也很喜欢以综艺节目和大家见面的方式，之所以在这段时间减少了这方面的活动也并非刻意，只是花了更多时间在音乐上，打磨出足够优秀和有诚意的作品，我觉得也是很有意义的一件事情。”不知道是不是想起了粉丝，他的表情稍稍柔和了一点，眼尾翘上去露出一个温柔的笑。

“但是真的，还是很感谢他们的理解和陪伴。”我看着蔡徐坤很认真的表情，也点了点头，蔡徐坤和他粉丝说起来也很奇妙，我很少见到爱豆和粉丝之间有这样的微妙结界，好像有什么只有他们彼此分明的温柔连结，情绪的沟通竟也通过微小的脉络缠绕成脐带与羁绊，这种程度的情感上的默契，做秀是做不出来的，这样想着我几乎脱口而出：“那你又怎样看待粉群的存在和粉丝与爱豆之间的联系呢，保持彼此之间的信任，你有什么妙招？”

“妙招？”他似乎愣了一下，继而又无奈笑起来：“这怎么能说妙招呢，充其量不过是句俗语，很简单的，将心比心，”蔡徐坤顿了一下，语气也变得怀念：“我不是一直幸运的人，也从来没有一帆风顺，很艰难的时候你知道，整个世界都太现实，现实得发冷，那个时候我会想，我对喜欢我的人好像没做到有多少回馈，我不知道我能给予他们多少力量，反倒是他们变成了我的力量，在我没梦可做的时候变成我的梦。”

蔡徐坤冲想要上前的工作人员挥了挥手：“不忍心让别人失望的时候会做好很多事情，别人的喜爱实在太珍贵了，我想只要得到的人都没办法不心存感激。”所以想要配得上这些爱，珍惜到——把它和梦想、热爱都放在一起。

坦诚说我曾经得到过太多更加精妙聪明的官方答案，所以我不是会对这个话题很感冒的人，因为有太多把这种联系变成利用与功利跳板的人情淡漠，漂亮话总是过于无用的一种装饰性存在，但我又一瞬间想到很多，我想到蔡徐坤这个人在这里的不同之处，想到他从一开始的孤注一掷到一骑绝尘，他是一个人但却有粉丝的助力与陪伴，而这份喜欢又得到了更温柔的尊重，很多小事都把这种感情拼凑成绝无仅有。

这是一种......强大却柔软的依偎，我看了一眼面前风姿飒绝的蔡徐坤，对，就是依偎，他们都经历很多事情，都有力量也都有软肋，敞开所有的温柔爱意给对方，可不就是依偎吗，这样想着我眼睛一亮，兴致勃勃地把这个词记下来然后举起来给蔡徐坤看，他看了一眼思索了一下，点了点头笑意更加温柔了。

“你在音乐上的成绩一直不错，大家也都很关注你的作品，无论是在路线或者风格上，有做过什么抛舍或者选择吗？”看着他谈兴正浓我干脆趁热打铁，见机抛出今天的重头戏，蔡徐坤虽然是男团选秀出道，在做自己的音乐这一点上却格外坚持，音乐风格也并不拘泥于唱跳风，也因此收到了一些不解和疑惑，不过他一直很有自己的主意，现在已经推出的几首作品风格都有不同的变化和亮点，想来他应该也是很乐意借此表达一下的吧我想。

果不其然，我明显看到蔡徐坤的表情一瞬间认真起来，这次他沉吟的时间比以往任何问题都要久，甚至对我比了个手势喝了口水，手指曲起来敲在桌面上，不急不缓地开口：“我自己其实也很多次思考过这个问题，但谈起来也很好解释，从一开始，不管我走的是什么样的路来到大家面前，唱跳歌手或者独立音乐人，我应该都是因为对音乐的热爱而来的。”我点了点头，暗忖这个没错。

而蔡徐坤语调温缓，声音没停：“所以我不拘泥于任何一种形式，也不愿意被束缚或困囿在任何一种单调的风格，年轻很好，我愿意也有勇气去尝试，要不然也太辜负自己了......”说着他还冲我眨了眨眼睛，我没憋住笑了一下，“音乐对我来说其实像是情感的载体，承托的本质是表达，表达热爱、迷惘、思考和梦想，形式和风格不应该有套用的万能模板，我愿意去摸索。”

而且，我对自己热爱的音乐有自己的期待，我想赋予它们属于我自己烙印的东西，我希望能被喜欢，也希望它们能作为我的作品被更多人记住，这对于我来说，是一种关乎认同感的骄傲，也是我希望它们能拥有的价值。

我暗暗在心底把他没说完的一段话补全，抬头就看见蔡徐坤洞悉了一切似的冲我弯弯嘴角，我这才意识到我刚才好像不小心喃喃出了“价值”二字，面对着围观人群一脸被打了哑谜的表情我咳了一声没有继续追问，却觉得他这个敏感和通透的细腻程度实在是令人咂舌，难怪被人戏称语言大师，永远谈吐妥帖情商在线的采访老干部。

我暗自吐舌面上表情却郑重起来，接下来的最后一个问题却是不好回答，我捏了捏手里的笔记本微不可闻地叹了口气，我当然也不喜欢把整个采访陷入到尴尬的境地，更没有什么喜欢戳人伤口的嗜好，只是对于蔡徐坤来说，回答这个问题怕也是老生常谈了——关于质疑和攻击的声音。

反反复复揪着一点不放是国内大多对话者的通病，尤其是这一点对于被采访者来说尤为显著的时候，诚然，收获了很多爱意的蔡徐坤是幸运的，但与此同时就要承受几乎有过之而无不及的恶意却也显得牵强了，我不觉得这有什么正常，很多无端的恶意对我来说太过狡辩与愚蠢，要求受害者逆来顺受忍气吞声就更是畸形。

我当然知道关于蔡徐坤的恶意已经嚣张到何等地步，人心有时候是一种奇怪的东西，你不能要求每个人都有同理心，偏见的存在无疑就是来做攻讦的刀剑，互联网媒体时代，二十六个字母敲敲键盘就能置一个人于死地，任一个人都成了掌握着生杀大权的审判者，事实上却都是在做刽子手。

媒体也喜欢做这等文章，颇有几分不讨巧的架势，翻来覆去就是要把这种东西摆到你面前，还要怼着你的脸察言观色，恨不得添火加柴，能让你不痛快一点是一点，我有几分郁郁地皱起眉，但这是定好的题目，我当然不能不问，肚里千肠百结地纠结了一瞬我抬起头，就看见蔡徐坤一个很淡的表情，对上我的目光也很坦然，看起来是很平和的，哦我怎么忘了，这肯定也是之前沟通过的，我们杂志社倒也不会做那种不入流的事。

我这里瞬息之间想通，但问出口的时候到底措辞更委婉了些，没有开口就直奔主题，反倒是拐弯抹角问他如何调整自己的心态至标准线，蔡徐坤那一瞬间的表情我至今还清楚地记得，我怀疑他早就看得透我要问什么或者在问什么，抬眼挑眉第一次毫不掩饰地迸发出夺目的风采，稍稍歪过头缓缓完成一个笑，字字句句都宛若锋芒，至今我都还想，他好像一柄刚出鞘的利剑，杀伐白刃，自夺人性命。

“很多次我也想，想原因想答案，我甚至在做每一件事之前都开始畏缩，我想我不应该做很多事情，我应该顺着很多人的心意，如果我把操控我的丝线黏在我自己身上，也许这样就能被理解，就能被尊重，但我发现，这是天真更是妄想，我根本不愿意，我想做我想做的事情，去追逐我自己的热爱和梦想，我用尽全力去成全所有的善意，我没有对不起任何人，很多东西我现在也不理解，我不服，我依然没有办法，但我再也不会怕过，我永远都不会怕。”

他的呼吸似乎因为这一大段话变得有点急，但整个人坚定且夺目，作为采访者的我更是第一次看他露出这样外放的冒险者神态，无畏勇敢，气度惊芒到让人难以忘怀，我愣愣地听他说完，意识到这好像就是某个契口一样的答案，却张口结舌不知道该说什么，片刻之后才反应过来似的结结巴巴开口：“真的不怕？”

他却一扬眉姿态恣肆：“难道你会怕？”

这次采访就这样出乎我意料地走到了结束，虽然我好像还有很多疑问，但对着蔡徐坤那张脸却又好像似懂非懂，无法措辞也难以再问出口，一直到我们一行人走出写字楼，我还觉得有几分恍惚，却听到他的工作人员和其他人说小话，被问起采访了什么问题，面带犹豫看了我一眼压低了声音：“好像是个粉丝......”

而我，脚下一滑干脆当做没听到，我名字还有记忆这件事还没解决，哪管得上其他事情，我仔细回想了自己今天很多反常的迹象，大概还真是归因于是粉丝——前面还得加个狂热比较合理，既然张口结舌也没法说什么，我只能干脆苦笑了一下闭嘴，决心回家先自闭上个几天再说，这算个什么事啊......

我抬起头看着前面蔡徐坤的背影，这会正是下午，街上行人竟也不是很多，他裹着大衣同我握过手就往路对面停着的保姆车那里去了，这个时候他看起来更像个普通的大男孩，完全想象不到刚才锐利的样子，我的手心里似乎还残留着和他握过手的温度，摩挲了一下说不清是什么感觉。

他快要过马路的时候我拿出手机，这才发现了早晨那会就发过来的一封邮件，发件人来自我自己的邮箱，内容只有短短两行字：“17点28分，车祸。”而署名是——程昭，我如遭雷击地再确认了一遍，这才仿佛更分明确认到一种荒谬，咂摸了半天不知道什么滋味，头昏脑涨地看了一眼手机的时间，正是17点28分。

这又算什么，我无比恍惚地开始置身于一种混沌中，我真的有两个名字？而此时我看到蔡徐坤已经走到了马路中间，他正在听左边的工作人员讲话，右手边空落落的，我机械般把头扭出一点角度，右边呼啸而来的一辆轿车直冲他而去，我急得跑起来起来，可他们却仿佛都听不到我喊话，尖叫声乍然响起，我下意识扑上前去。

“82号实验舱即将返航，作为实验室穿梭干预时空实验中成果斐然的舱室，82号实验员程昭与时空人物契合度一度高达82％，未引起骚乱或造成大规模影响，曾参与跨时空救援182次，在第182次获得成功，是实验室第一例实验成功样本。”

真是太累了，做记忆修复的时候我想起他和我说的最后一句话：“你会怕吗？”枕边有点凉，我抹了一把脸，不知道是不是眼泪。

手腕上智能终端亮起来，温柔的女声照例开始进行日期播送，“今天是2182年8月2日，根据数据检索，8月2日曾经是——”

我睁大了眼睛。

end.


End file.
